User talk:DoorToNothing
You got it? Gears Project = Finished userbox for your hard work Dissidia Keyblades I'm trying to add the stats of the keyblades. It's really hard to get some of the gears like the pandora gear and pandora gear+. Once you get it in english, you can help put the stats. It's a tough job. (Well actually a long job) --Xsonicdragon 05:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) you did CONGRADULATIONS Trust Granted Hi, DoorToNothing! You are now entrusted with a rollback function. You now carry a heavier responsibility than most for this wiki. Also, remember that this function does not make your position higher than a normal user. Congratulations and good luck ^^ BLUER一番 03:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) DTN, Can you help Limit Breaks Page You know, we still haven't settled whether limit breaks should be with limits or not. I don't want that to happen, but there is still the thing that says whether we should combine it with limits.--Xsonicdragon 22:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it's been settled to leave it seperate. I just need to sneak over to that page and remove the Merge template... -.- --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 23:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Are we really allowed to do that? I thought we couldn't take it away until it was resolved officially (and by officially, i meant that it was full discussed). Though the discussion did go off track.--Xsonicdragon 03:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Can you help New blog Mini-Games Template and other questions My thoughts exactly, accomplice, er, ally, er...whatever. You get my vibe, catch my drift, are in zingo with my lingo.... OK, I'll shut up now...Ttyl! EternalNothingnessXIII 00:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks and Also we need Ability Protect on KH wikia Thanks for helping edit Oathkeeper and Oblivion page. I really appreciate it since this is the first page I created (not including Zantetsuken, which i had to change it from being a redirect to Sleights). We should also make a page for the ability Protect. It is Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix exclusive ability and it is only for a few of the mushroom weapons for Goofy. There is protect, protera, and protega. What it does is sometimes make Goofy take no damage. Protect has a 10% chance, Protera i think has a 20% chance, and Protega has a 40% chance.--Xsonicdragon 01:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) First of all, it's Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, not Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+, or Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The middle of those refers to the combination of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Re:CoM. There also is no colon in the name. As for the Protect ability, go ahead if you think that you have enough information on the abilities. Make sure that you know which shields provide these abilities, and the percentages of taking no damage for Goofy. Some information may be on those shields' articles. Just make one page and two redirects if you do make this, not three seperate articles. Thanks!--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 01:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Go go GO! I can't make thunder boost page I can't make the thunder boost page. When i save it, it says it looks like spam 222. I don't get it. Can you help me?--Xsonicdragon 23:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Music Layout Change? Hey You just need to put in }} Archive Dissidia Continued